J'ai embrassé un homme Traduction
by Jimotoki
Summary: Ceci est une traduction de la fanfic "I Kissed A Guy" de Synonymous Brian, une fic très amusante :) Un peu de Yaoi, pas de Lemon (desolée )


Coucou tout le monde ! ^^

Alors pour ma permiere fanfic, étant donné que ma capacité a écrire une histoire est...ben nulle, je me suis dit que j'allais traduire une fanfic en anglais que j'avais beaucoup aimé.

Voila :3

_**Disclaimer :**_ Donc la fanfic est de _Synonymous Brian,_ et les personnages ne nous appartiennent absolument pas, ils sont tous a Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba.

C'est du LxLight (Yaoi *-*) donc si tu n'aimes pas... Bye :-*

Pour le reste, c'est aussi une songfic inspirée de "I kissed a girl" de Katy Perry, et les paroles 'changées' ne m'appartiennent pas (Elles sont, évidemment a l'auteur ^^)

Je conseille a tout les bilinges d'aller lire la vraie fanfic, qui est vraiment géniale :) (Elle s'appelle "I Kissed A Guy")

Sinon, j'espere que ça vous plaira

Bisouuuus !

* * *

C'était juste une journée habituelle au QG. Tout les membres travaillaient dur sur leurs ordinateurs sauf Aiber et Wedy qie flémmardaient sur les canapés, en fumant des cigarettes.

Misa était descendue pour rendre visite au groupe. Elle avait mis une chaise près de Light et était en train de jacter, comme a son habitude.

« Tout le monde, » Light se leva tout a coup, captant l'attention de tout les membres de la salle, « Je pense qu'il est temps que je me confesse. »

« Tu es Kira ? » L demanda, excité

Light lui jeta un regard, « Non, et je dois me confesser... » il avait dans la main un microphone qu'il semblait avoir sorti de nulle part « En chantant .»

« Whoo ! Ouais ! Vas-y Light » Misa l'encouragea.

L fixa ses yeux sur le plus jeune, « Light-kun ce n'est pas très approprié, nous devrions travailler sur l'affaire. Cette interruption fait augmenter mes soupçons de- »

Mais le garçon aux cheveux châtains l'interrompit en criant « Balance Watari !» Et soudainement, un bruyante et entrainante musique rempli l'entière salle et Light commença a bouger ses hanches en rythme avec le tempo.

_**« This was never the way I planned **_(Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu)

_**Not my intention »**_ (Ce n'etait pas mon intention)

« Light-kun, c'est ridicule ! »

_**« Can't help my feelings for you**_ (Je ne peux pas oublier mes sentiments envers toi)

_**This crazy attraction »**_(Cette folle attraction) Sur ce, Light tourna sa tête vers L et lui fit un clin d'œil séducteur.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire Light-kun ? Arrêtes cette stupidité ! » L cria, en essayant de cacher la rougeur qui envahissait son visage, pendant que le reste du groupe de travail et Misa les dévisageaient, choqués.

_**« It's not what, I'm used to **_(Ce n'est pas ce a quoi j'étais habitué)

_**Chained together far too long**_ (Enchaînés ensemble beaucoup trop longtemps)

_**Can't blame it on hormones**_ (Je ne peux pas accuser mes hormones)

_**Caught my attentiiiooonn ! »**_ (Tu as attiré mon attention) le garçon chanta, allongeant la dernière syllabe.

« Light-kun... »

_**« I kissed a guy and i liked it ! »**_ (J'ai embrassé un homme et j'ai aimé ça)

« Light ! »

« Heiin ? Ça veut dire que le Light de Misa est gay ? »

« Light-kun, on a été enchaînés ensemble 24/7, ne crois-tu pas que je l'aurais remarquée si tu avais embrassé un homme ? »

_**« The taste of his sweet, sweet full lips**_ (Le goût de ses douces, si douces lèvres)

_**I kissed a guy, couldn't help it**_ (J'ai embrassé un homme, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher)

_**I hope my girlfriend won't mint it » **_(J'espère que ça ne dérange pas ma copine) Light continua de chanter et danser de manière provocante, ignorant tous les commentaires.

« Bien sur que ça dérange Misa ! »

_**« It was so wrong **_(C'était si mal)

_**It felt so right **_(C'était si bon)

_**Don't mean I'm in love tonight **_(Ça ne veux pas dire que je suis amoureux ce soir)

_**I kissed a guy and I liked it **_(J'ai embrassé un homme et j'ai aimé ça)

_**I liked it ! » **_(J'ai aimé ça)

« C'est totalement absurde Light-kun, nous sommes en train de perdre un temps important pour l'affaire ! Si tu veux faire ton coming-out, fais-le d'une façon qui n'inclue pas de chant...ou de danse ! Light-kun ! »

«_** No, I don't even know your name**_ (Non, je ne connais même pas ton nom)

_**It doesn't matter » **_(Ça ne fait rien)

« Si Light-kun chante a propos de moi, alors je lui assure que je ne ressens pas la même chose pour lui ! »

_**« You make me use an alias **_(Tu me fais utiliser un pseudonyme)

_**While we play this game » **_(Pendant que nous jouons a ce jeu)

« Fils, Ryuuzaki a raison, ceci est inapproprié au travail ! Light ! »

_**« It's not what, I should do**_ (Ce n'est pas ce que je devrais faire)

_**Not Kira anyways**_ (Et Kira non plus)

_**My head gets so confused **_(Je me sens si confus)

_**Hard to obeeeyyy ! »**_ (Difficile d'obéir)

« Light-kun, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite, je me verrais obligé a utiliser la force physique pour t'arreter ! » L menaça, mais le brun ne fis que lui lancer un regard séduisant qui voulait clairement dire 'Vas-y', avant de recommencer a chanter.

_**« I kissed a guy and I liked it**_ (J'ai embrassé un homme et j'ai aimé ca)

_**The world's three best detectives**_ (Les trois meilleurs détectives au monde)

_**I kissed a guy, I can't deny it **_(J'ai embrassé un homme, je ne peux pas le nier)

_**Though it rose my Kira percentage »**_ (Même si ça fait augmenter mon pourcentage Kira)

« Light ! Misa ne peut pas croire que tu l'ai trompée ! Avec Ryuuzaki en plus ! Comment as-tu osé ! »

« Alors c'est sur moi ! Light-kun, je te suggère d'arrêter tes flirts et taquineries et de retourner au travail ! On ne s'est jamais embrassé et je n'ai pas de sentiments de ce genre a ton égard ! »

_**« It was so wrong **_ (C'était si mal)

_**It felt so right **_ (C'était si bon)

_**Does this mean I'm in love tonight ?**_ (Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis amoureux ce soir?)

_**I kissed a guy and I liked it**_ (J'ai embrassé un homme et j'ai aimé ça)

_**I liked it ! **_ (J'ai aimé ça)

« As-tu fini, Light-kun ? » L demanda, mais alors, le plus jeune recommença un couplet plus lent.

_**« This chain between us is far too long **_(Cette chaine entre nous est trop longue)

_**Soft skin, nice ass, so touchable ! » **_(Peau douce, belles fesses, si palpables)

« _Excuse moi, _Light-kun ?! » L poussa un hurlement, les yeux écarquillés, rougissant totalement alors que Light lui refaisait un clin d'œil.

« Non ! C'est la fin ! Le Light de Misa est gay ! Nooooon ! »

« Light ! Tu vas être puni pendant une semaine ! Light ! Stop ! »

_**« Hard to resist so lovable **_(Difficile de résister, si adorable)

_**His fetish ! For bondage !**_

_**And food play too gets to my heeeeaaad ! » **_(Et ses jeux de nourriture me montent a la tête) Light glissa son micro le long de son visage et de son cou, essayant de paraître attractif.

« Bon, c'en est assez. » Souichiro dit, énervé. Il se leva et

enleva le microphone a un Light aux yeux brillants. Mais ça ne servit a rien, puisqu'il ne fis que chanter plus fort qu'avant.

_**« I kissed a guy and I liked it ! **_(J'ai embrassé un homme et j'ai aimé ça)

_**The taste of that strawberry shortca- »**_ (Le goût de ce si blanc liqui-)

L avait rapidement attrape le suspect brun par le bras et mis une main sur sa bouche le faisant se taire, « Tu vas arrêter ces idioties tout de suite, Light-kunaaah ! » L'insomniaque aux cheveux noir corbeau retira tout a coup son emprise sur son cadet, regardant sa main comme si elle était infectée , « Tu m'as léché la main ! » Light eut un petit sourire séduisant, repris le microphone des mains de son père, trop choqué pour réagir, fit bouger sa tête brune et continua.

_**« I kissed a guy, couldn't help it **_ (J'ai embrassé un homme, je n'ai rien pu faire contre)

_**I hope the task force don't mind it » **_ (J'espère que ça ne dérange pas l'équipe)

«... »

_**« It's just so wrong**_ (C'est juste si mal)

_**But it felt so right**_ (Mais c'était si bon)

_**Can't help I'm in love tonight **_ (Rien a faire, je suis amoureux ce soir)

_**I kissed a guy and I liked it **_(J'ai embrassé un homme et j'ai aimé ça)

_**Hell, I loved it »**_ (J'ai même adoré ça) Light finit avec un ornement et s'inclina devant sa mini-audience, qui n'étaient même pas en train d'applaudir, « Merci, merci ! Je sais, je sais, j'ai beaucoup de talent ! »

Un silence général.

Tout a coup, crise de nerf de Matsuda. Misa sanglotait. Mogi resta aussi silencieux que d'habitude et retourna travailler. Aizawa leva ses yeux au ciel, marmonnant a propos de l'homosexualité et sa sauvagerie. Aiber et Wedy semblaient ne pas s'y intéresser, Souichiro était en même temps en état de choc et en colère. Et L...L était absolument livide, même si personne ne pouvait dire si le rouge sur ses joues habituellement pales était du a la colère ou si il ne faisait que rougir.

« Light-kun, peux-tu me dire quelle était le but de cette de chanson incroyablement déplacée , exactement ? » L grogna, fixant des yeux assassins sur le brun.

Light grimaça « De confesser mes secrets au monde entier ! »

« Quels secrets ?! » L demanda, furieux.

« Tu n'as pas entendu ? »

« Je pense que tout le monde a entendu! Et ces secrets dont tu parles n'ont jamais eu lieu ! »

« Si, il ont eu lieu ! » exclama le suspect.

L soupira, frustré, « Light-kun, je ne sais pas si c'est une de tes stupides blagues, mais on ne s'est pas em-mmph ! » Et bien sur, Light avait tiré le col du t-shirt blanc de L et pratiquement écrasé leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre.

L poussa le brun après quelques secondes, paraissant plutôt perturbé alors qu'il jetait un regard sur le reste de l'équipe d'investigation qui, eux, fixaient en état de choc le duo enchaîné. Light parut nerveux tout a coup, comme s'il doutait a présent de si son cher Ryuuzaki ressentais la même chose que lui.

« Heu, maintenant on s'est embrassés ? » il ajouta.

« Ahem » L toussota pour le reste de l'équipe avant de rapidement attraper le bras de Light et de l'entrainer a sa suite par les escaliers, pour l'emmener dans le placard/chambre/salle de bain le plus proche, et aussi vite que possible.


End file.
